Trapped
by Bouncy cat
Summary: Iruka is asked to deliver some notes to Kakashi. Will be KakaIru yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing. This thing has been on my computer for ages. I thought I'd post it.

* * *

Iruka hummed quietly and piled the papers lying on his desk into a neat little stack. His shift at the mission desk was almost over and he couldn't wait to go home. Two whole days of blissful peace with nothing to do but relax. Gods how he loved his free days.

A quick look at the clock told him it was two minutes past eight. Kotetsu was late again. Oh well, no one would die if the mission office was left alone for a few minutes. He stuffed his pen into his overloaded drawer and threw his half-eaten sandwich into the trash. He'd fry some rice when he got home.

He had almost reached the exit of the building when a voice halted him in his tracks.

"Iruka-sensei! Just the person I was looking for."

Iruka winced before smoothing out his expression into a polite smile and turning around. "Shizune-san" he said pleasantly. Please, _please_ don't ask me to help the Hokage with paperwork, he prayed. Not now.

"Tsunade-sama needs someone to take some notes to Hatake-san."

Thank god. "Of course, Shizune-san."

Gratefully the kunoichi stuffed a sealed envelope into his hands. "Thank you Iruka-san. Have a nice weekend."

Iruka smiled as the young woman turned around and hurried back towards the Hokage's office. He doubted that Tsunade would ever get anything done if it wasn't for her responsible friend.

Iruka didn't really mind stopping by at Kakashi's apartment. He would pass the bachelor quarters on his way home anyway.

The sun was just starting to set when he walked out and it was still pleasantly warm outside. Happily, he thought about the weekend to come. It was his to do with as he pleased. He didn't have any papers to grade, no shifts at the mission office and no mission either. He could lie in bed all weekend if he wanted.

Dreaming about his first free weekend in weeks, he almost walked right passed the jounin's apartment building.

Cheerfully, he bounded up the stairs to Kakashi's apartment. The man lived at the top floor in the left corner apartment. Naruto had pointed it out to him once, but Iruka already knew about it of course. As a team leader he was required to know where some of the most important ninja in Konoha could be found in case of an emergency. Iruka knew the homes of most of Konoha's jounin.

The door to Kakashi's apartment was wide open. That was good; it meant that Kakashi was probably at home.

"Kakashi-san?"

No answer.

Iruka tried again, a little louder this time. "Kakashi-san?"

Iruka frowned when nobody answered. Who would leave their door wide open if they weren't at home? He suddenly got the mental image of Kakashi just sitting on his couch ignoring him in favour of reading his damn porn. Well, he wouldn't be ignored like that; he would just pester the jounin until he finally answered.

He leaned in, trying to spot any evidence of Kakashi's presence. Without thinking he set a foot inside the apartment. "Kaka-aaahh!"

Iruka's foot was jerked out from under him. His arms flailed as he tried to grab onto something, anything, to stop him from being pulled into the apartment. It was useless. A dozen ropes shot out of nowhere and whipped around him, pinning his arms to his sides making them useless. He was pulled up into the air, ending up hanging horizontally near the ceiling. Behind him, the door swung shut.

One of his legs was still half free and he kicked at the wall, hoping that the swing would loosen the ropes enough for him to get one of his hands free. No such luck, the ties only tightened more around him.

When he finally stopped swinging Iruka took a deep breath, waiting for his wildly beating heart to calm down a little.

Alright… so he was stuck. He hung there, hoping to think of some way to get loose. His arms were firmly pinned to his sides though and his only weapons were in the inside pocket of his flak jacket.

At least the trap was only designed to restrain people. Sure he was uncomfortable, but if he didn't struggle anymore he could safely hang here until Kakashi came back and got him out. By now he was fairly sure Kakashi really wasn't home. Stupid jounin, leaving his door open like that…

Iruka sighed. If he was honest he had to admit that he was the one who'd been stupid. He'd stepped into another ninja's home, a _jounin's_ home, without permission. How dumb was that? He was lucky to be alive.

Hopefully Kakashi would come home soon, so Iruka could give him the mission notes, apologise profusely for entering the man's house, and leave this embarrassing incident behind him.

Hours later there was still no sign of Kakashi. By then it had gone completely dark. It was disconcerting to hang there and not be able to see anything.

After the first hour had passed and it became apparent that Kakashi hadn't just stepped out to pick up a bottle of sake or something like that, Iruka had started calling for help. Nobody had answered his pleas though. Either the neighbours weren't home, or they thought it was normal to hear screams coming from Kakashi's apartment. Iruka sincerely hoped it was the first option.

He tried to think positively. At least he was hanging horizontally, which was something to be thankful for. If he'd been hanging upside down he would have lost consciousness hours ago.

What a way to start his weekend…

Time had never moved so slowly for Iruka as it did that night. He felt like he'd been hanging there for a week when the sun finally rose, signalling the end of the longest night of Iruka's life. He was exhausted, numb, faintly nauseous, thirsty and even worse…he had to pee. He had to pee really badly.

He wondered what Kakashi had been up to all night. As far as Iruka knew the jounin didn't have a mission, and it wasn't likely that he had a mission that Iruka didn't know about. Unless they were in a crisis of some sort Tsunade usually tried to give her ninja some time in between missions, and Kakashi was already scheduled to leave on Monday.

Maybe the jounin had spent a night out with Jiraiya, now that he and Naruto were back in town for a little while. Or maybe Kakashi had spent the night with a girlfriend. If that was the case Iruka fervently hoped that they weren't planning on spending the day together too. If the jounin stayed away much longer Iruka was going to have an _accident_ in the man's house.

Half an hour later Iruka finally, _finally_, heard the door open up behind him.

He'd expected a lot of questions, preferably after Kakashi had cut him free. What he got was silence.

Nervously Iruka twisted, trying to see whether it even was Kakashi who had entered or someone else entirely. With each move the ropes tightened, cutting off his circulation completely until he had no choice but to hang still.

"Kakashi-san?" he muttered finally, surprised at the hoarseness of his voice.

Iruka didn't hear anything but someone soon appeared in his line of vision. He was relieved to see that it was indeed Kakashi.

Finally Kakashi spoke. "Good morning, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka bit his lip to keep from screaming at the jounin how incredibly not good his morning had been, or his night for that matter. Pissing the jounin off was not in his best interest. Iruka _had_ trespassed after all, and Kakashi would be entirely within his rights if he left Iruka dangling there for a while longer. "Good morning, Kakashi-san." He answered after a while.

Kakashi smiled pleasantly and got to the point. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

Iruka couldn't help himself. "Oh," he said casually, "just hanging out."

He thought he detected a twitch of Kakashi's lips underneath the mask before the jounin turned around.

"Any friend of Naruto's is welcome here, Iruka-sensei," the jounin called over his shoulder as he sauntered down the corridor, "hang around as long as you like."

Despite himself Iruka sniggered until his bladder reminded him why he needed to get down, right that instant. "Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi must have heard the urgency in his voice because he was back at Iruka's side almost instantly.

"I'm sorry for trespassing Kakashi-san, but the Hokage gave me some notes to give to you and I was calling for you and took a step inside. I wasn't planning to go in any further, but it was already too late. Please untie me, the bonds are really tight."

Kakashi gave a curt nod, pulled out a kunai and with a few well placed cuts Iruka came tumbling down.

An entire night caught in the tight bonds had taken away his ability to land gracefully and he was glad when Kakashi caught him at the last moment. He didn't need a broken tailbone on top of the sore muscles he was already bound to have.

There was an awkward silence when Kakashi put him down on his feet, until Iruka blurted out. "Can I use your bathroom?"

Kakashi snorted. "By all means, second door to your right."

Iruka took one step and sank to his knees. Apparently his legs weren't up to cooperating just yet.

Kakashi effortlessly lifted him back up and proceeded to half drag him towards the bathroom. Iruka squeaked when the jounin unceremoniously opened the buttons of his pants, pulled his pants down together with his underwear, and sat him down on the toilet seat.

Iruka nearly died from embarrassment, but his bladder was only too happy with the opportunity for release and didn't seem to mind Kakashi's presence in the slightest.

At least Kakashi was polite enough to leave the bathroom after depositing Iruka.

"Meh, Iruka-sensei, how long have you been hanging here?" The jounin asked from the corridor.

"Since last night, before dark."

There was a short silence. "How much did you struggle?" Kakashi finally asked tensely.

Iruka was quick to reassure him. "I stayed very still, Kakashi-san. The ropes only got very tight when I tried to see you when you came in. Before that I was okay. I don't think I'm really hurt." Except for the mad prickling in his limbs now the blood was flowing through them again.

With some difficulty Iruka managed to stand up on his own after he'd finished, and get his pants back up. He leaned against the wall after he flushed the toilet. He really needed to lie down for a while.

"You done?" Without waiting for an answer Kakashi walked back into the bathroom and wrapped an arm around Iruka's waist.

Iruka let the jounin guide him through the house. Finally Kakashi sat Iruka down on a huge bed. "Wait here."

Iruka curiously looked around the bedroom. There were two pictures standing on the window sill, one of Kakashi with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, and one of a young Kakashi with his teacher and team mates. He grinned. Even at that tender age Kakashi had the bored look down pat.

The only other interesting thing in the room was a large bookshelf filled with all kinds of books. Iruka was surprised to see that only a few of them had the telltale Icha Icha cover.

Soon Kakashi came back carrying a large glass and a pitcher of water. He poured a glass and held it out to Iruka.

Iruka was only too happy to comply, he was parched. After he'd finished a second glass Kakashi plucked it from his hands and set it on the night stand. He looked at Iruka seriously. "I need to check you, please take off your shirt."

"Ah, I'm fine, Kakashi-san," Iruka muttered nervously, "I'm just a little tired and stiff."

The jounin didn't listen to Iruka's protest and pushed Iruka's flak jacket off his shoulders before tugging Iruka's turtleneck up.

Since he really didn't have the strength to put up a fight right now, Iruka decided to cooperate and he lifted his arms painfully so Kakashi could slide the sweater over his head.

The ropes had dug into his skin, but the marks were already starting to fade a little. He was going to be a little sore for a while, but it really wasn't anything serious.

Iruka expected Kakashi to let him dress again now he'd seen for himself that Iruka was alright. Instead the jounin gently pushed him down onto the bed. "Kakashi-san, what-"

"Turn over Iruka-sensei."

Iruka rolled his eyes as he turned to lie on his belly. Crazy jounin, always telling people what to do. As if Iruka couldn't tell for himself whether he needed medical attention. Hello, _chuunin_. Ring a bell? He knew perfectly well how important it was for a ninja to take care of his body and he was perfectly capable of- "Ah!"

The cold liquid dripping on his back took him completely by surprise.

"It'll warm up." Kakashi said, sounding amused.

Just when Iruka was about to ask what _it_ was, Kakashi's hands started spreading the goo over his back, warm hands firmly massaging his shoulders and back. Iruka's protests died on his tongue as Kakashi's talented hands worked out the knots in his muscles. If Kakashi wanted to do this, Iruka wasn't stopping him. He'd be crazy to refuse something that felt this good.

Kakashi didn't seem inclined to stop anytime soon either. Iruka felt the jounin settle down on the back of his thighs, knees on either side of Iruka's hips.

The room was warm, the bed was very soft and Kakashi's hands were working magic. Slowly Iruka's eyes drifted close.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

When Iruka woke he felt 100 percent better. He rolled over unto his back and sat up slowly, feeling loose limbed and utterly relaxed. He'd never had anyone massage him to sleep before…

Kakashi wasn't in the room, so Iruka got out of the bed and grabbed his shirt from where it was lying on the bedside cabinet, neatly folded, and pulled it on. It smelled fresh and clean, like it had been washed.

Iruka blushed; he'd have to find a way to properly thank the jounin. Another man might have simply thrown him out, or even reported him to the Hokage for trespassing.

"Good evening, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looked down in surprise; Pakkun was sitting near his feet, he hadn't noticed when the pug came in. "Umm Good evening, Pakkun"

"Kakashi has left on his mission; he took the notes you were supposed to give him from your pocket. He says your Kunai need sharpening, he put a note back in your pocket and asks respectfully if you will take it back to the Hokage for him. He apologises for you walking into the trap. I'm to show you how to get out of the apartment, you must stay on the left side of the hallway, duck below the painting of the cactus on the left wall, and most importantly you must not, under any circumstances step unto the doormat. Oh, and he said to leave the door open when you go."

Iruka blinked and tried not to grin while Pakkun recited the message as if it was a grocery list. "Thank you, Pakkun. Please thank him for me when you next see him?"

The pug nodded pleasantly. "Come on, I'll show you out."

Iruka followed the little dog out of the bedroom and through the hallway. He stayed as much to the left as possible, and when he came to the cactus painting, he got on his knees and crawled past it, just in case. Pakkun roll his eyes at him. One flying jump over the doormat later, Iruka was safely outside of the apartment.

Pakkun sat down and raised a paw at him. "Well Iruka-sensei, I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Iruka said.

"Hnnn?"

"Umm Pakkun? Is there anything Kakashi likes?"

Pakkun raised a doggy eyebrow at him.

"I want to thank him," Iruka said, feeling vastly uncomfortable under the little pugs questioning stare, "maybe he'd like a gift of some kind? But I don't know him very well, so do you know if there is something he likes that I could buy for him…or something?" Iruka's words trailed off when Pakkun's other brow raised to join the first.

"You want to thank him for setting a trap that had you hanging in his hallway for twelve hours?"

Iruka blushed. "He did get me out…"

"He could hardly let you hang there and rot…"

"He made sure I was okay…"

Pakkun sighed and muttered something that Iruka couldn't quite understand, though it hardly sounded flattering. After a little shake off its head which made his ears flap around, the pug spoke up again. "Icha Icha. He likes anything that has to do with Icha Icha. The man is addicted to that series. And food, food is good too. Or sake, or Puripuri mushrooms…but you're not supposed to be able to buy those anymore…not after that guy did the thing with the…yeah, best skip those."

Iruka blinked. No, he would most definitely not be buying Kakashi _those_ mushrooms, or porn for that matter. Sake would be okay though, or he could cook the jounin a meal. Iruka was good at cooking…

"Thank you, Pakkun," he said, "you've given me some ideas."

The little dog sank through his paws a little in a mockery of a bow and with one last wave disappeared, leaving a small puff of smoke behind.

Iruka turned and made his way down to the street. Halfway home he remembered the note for the Hokage that Pakkun told him Kakashi put in his pocket. He fished around in his inside pocket and indeed, he found a small sealed envelope. He turned around and went back to the Hokage building. He'd better deliver it right away. It could be of vital importance.

* * *

Tsunade took the envelope from him and opened it up immediately. Iruka waited, feeling a little uncomfortable. She hadn't said anything, should he just go? "Umm, Tsunade-sama, am I dismissed?"

"Just a second, Iruka-sensei"

She ambled from behind her desk and approached him closely. One hand landed lightly on his shoulder as the other one came to rest on top of his hand. A small wave of energy flowed through him at the touch and his skin tingled with it. Moments later, Tsunade stepped back with a little smirk.

"You're fine, Iruka-kun. Go home and enjoy the rest of your weekend."

Iruka watched as she crumbled the letter he'd brought her and tossed it into the trash can. Mission notes weren't treated that way and he blushed when he realized Kakashi had sent him to the Hokage for the sole purpose of being checked over by her.

He turned quickly and rushed out of the office, followed by a soft chuckle from the Hokage. He felt so embarrassed...

That evening, he looked through his cookbooks to see if there was anything special he could make for Kakashi. Even though the visit to the Hokage was rather mortifying, it was kind of nice of the jounin to go that far to make sure Iruka was alright.

He finally decided on baking a cake. It would be easier to give than an entire meal. Now he just had to hope Kakashi had a sweet tooth.

Five days later Iruka took Naruto out for ramen and, with some subtle questioning, found out that Kakashi had indeed returned from his mission. That evening he baked his specialty, royal chocolate cake, and nervously made his way back to the jounin's apartment.

This time he made sure to stay well away from the door opening. "Kakashi-san?"

"Come in!"

Iruka jumped over the doormat, trying to keep the cake straight. He walked through the hallway keeping as far to the right side as he could. He wondered what the jounin was doing, there were strange sizzling sounds coming from the living room.

A tiny needle prick on his right shoulder startled him and he looked to the side, right at the cactus painting. He'd forgotten to duck, _damn it_ he was going to make a fool of himself all over again… Already he could feel himself start to get woozy and he quickly dropped to his knees, putting the cake down safely before he could fall on top of it and squash it beyond recognition.

Mere seconds later Iruka lost consciousness.

* * *

"I did it again."

"No, _he_ did it again"

"I set the trap"

"He was supposed to duck. I _told_ him."

"Why do you think he brought a cake?"

"It's for you."

"Why would he bring me cake?"

"Because you got him out of the trap last time"

"I could hardly let him rot."

"That's what I said."

"Maybe it's for you?"

"And you think he'd bake a cake for a dog?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe you should stop whining and mate with him."

"…"

"What? He follows you around and tries to give you food. Of course he wants to be your mate. He's not the brightest little ninja we've ever met, but I think you could do worse."

Iruka listened dazedly to the voices. Were they talking about him? They were! The irritation he felt about being called dumb was soon overshadowed by mortification. They thought he wanted to mate with Kakashi!

Images of 'mating' with Kakashi assaulted his mind, sending a blush to his cheeks and tingle through his stomach. His breath quickened.

"I think he's coming to," the pug muttered.

"Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked, "Are you alright?"

Iruka opened his eyes and nodded, slowly pushing himself up to lean on his elbows. "How long was I out for?"

"Just a few minutes… I administered the antidote as soon as I noticed."

Iruka blushed and avoided Kakashi's eyes. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble again."

"It's my fault, I should have come out to meet you, but Pakkun contracted fleas and I was busy getting rid of them."

Iruka looked questioningly at the pug. "There are umm medicines that work well."

"Our way is more fun." Kakashi stuck a finger up in the air and Iruka blinked when something that looked like a tiny blue electrical storm popped up above it.

"Small-target practise," the jounin said, just before flicking his finger against the skin of Iruka's arm.

"Ow! Hey!" Iruka jumped at the sting and automatically reached out and slapped the back of the jounin's head.

Kakashi sniggered, Iruka blushed and Pakkun rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should get Iruka-sensei something to drink," the pug said to Kakashi in a tone that clearly said _'do I have to do everything for you?'_


End file.
